1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a control apparatus that is configured to control a bicycle component. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle component control apparatus for controlling an electrically adjustable component.
2. Background Information
In recent years, some bicycles are provided with electrically adjustable components. Examples of some these electrically adjustable components include suspensions, derailleurs and a seatpost. Often these electrically adjustable components are provided with an electric unit that includes such parts as a motor or other drive device for adjusting the electrically adjustable component and a position sensor for detecting a position of the electrically adjustable component. Typically, bicycles equipped with electrically adjustable components are also provided with an electrical power supply such as a battery or a generator for supply electrical energy to the electrically adjustable components.
One example of a conventional bicycle electrical system is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-312750. The conventional bicycle electrical system of this publication has two electric components connected with an electric power communication line. This conventional bicycle electrical system also has a control unit provided on a front derailleur and an operating unit provided on a handlebar. This conventional bicycle electrical system uses an electric power line communication technology to connect the control unit and the operating unit through the electric power line. Other electric components are connected to the control unit with signal lines.